


Since When?

by IHScribe



Series: The Hunter and the Witch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter is a girl, so technically it's not slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and John are surprised when a woman shows up claiming to be Dean’s wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since When?

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Supernatural, Harry Potter.
> 
> Characters: Dean Winchester, Harry Potter (female)
> 
> Prompt: When Dean and family is in the hospital, Harry goes to her dad for help before John can make the deal. Sam and John are shocked Dean of all people is married
> 
> Prompt Made By: Vixen Uchiha
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Who the hell are you?" John demanded. The woman at his oldest son's beside gave him an annoyed look.

"Name's Harrison," she said. "Harrison Winchester."

"Excuse me?"

"Harrison Winchester. I'm Dean's wife."

"Bullshit. I would've known if my son got married."

"Really? When? It's not like you haven't been missing for the past, oh, year or so."

"He would have told me at least," Sam said.

Harrison sighed, "A wind blows the tree's highest branches."

John looked confused, but Sam perked up, and replied, "The leaves will all fall down."

"Except for one," Harrison said. "I made it into a diamond ring."

"Holy shit; Dean really is married."

"What?" John said.

"Well, we needed something to do as kids when you were out hunting, so we made up codes for every type of situation we could think of."

"Including getting married?"

"Several codes for that, actually," Sam said. "There's one for getting married, one for getting engaged, one for getting married to a hooker, one for getting married in Vegas, one for getting married to a hooker in Vegas, and a bunch more.

"Including the one for wives to say when their husband is injured badly before telling the other they're married, so they don't panic at the sight of a strange woman," Harrison said.

"And she got it right. There's no way Dean would have shared that with her unless they actually got married."

"Why didn't he tell us then?" John demanded.

"He doesn't want me and Teddy getting dragged into a Hunter's life."

"Who's Teddy?"

"My godson. I care for him since his parent's passed."

"A Winchester!?" a voice from behind them said.

"Hi Dad," Harrison said.

"Don't you  _hi dad_  me, young lady," he said. "You got married to a  _Winchester_? And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, it's not like we had a ceremony or anything. We're waiting to get our families together for that. We just signed the papers."

"But a  _Winchester_?"

"Who are you?"

"Gabriel," he answered, at the same time Harrison said, "Loki."

Harrison twisted around in her chair in shock, "You're giving them your actual name? You never do that!"

"I do for family. And it looks like we're all stuck together, unless you're willing to divorce the boy wonder over there."

"Not happening."

"I figured," Gabriel looked up at the ceiling. "This is because I ran away isn't it? You're punishing me through my daughter. Asshole."

"Can you heal him?" Harrison asked.

"You'd be much safer if I didn't," Gabriel said.

"If you won't heal him I will," Harrison said.

"Like hell you will," Gabriel said. "Let me do the healing, you go wait outside. All of you, out." Gabriel ushered them out of the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"If you can heal him, why didn't you when you got here?" Sam asked.

"I tend to nearly kill myself when I heal people. Dad's better at it."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence before Harrison spoke again, "You know, you and your father are a lot more alike than you think."

"What?"

"I had Dean ask him a question," Harrison said, "because I knew whatever answer he gave would be the same answer you would."

"What question?" Sam asked.

"If someone you loved was about to die and you knew it was coming, would you be okay with thinking they were dead, so long as they were alive and safe?"

"I remember that question," John said. "I thought Dean was dying."

"Yeah, after you started panicking to him, he started panicking to me," Harrison said. "It was kind of amusing. Sam, your answer?"

"Of course I would be."

"Good, remember that before you get angry at me or Dean. Speed dial 4," Harrison said, handing him a phone.

"Who's speed dial 4?" John asked

" _Hello?_ " A woman's voice asked from the other end of the line. Harrison tilted her head towards Sam just as he collapsed in one of the chairs outside the room, a shell-shocked look on his face.

"Jess?" Sam asked.

" _Sam!_ "

"His girlfriend?"

"Dean and I got a heads up that Yellow Eyes was going after her. The second he and Dean left to go find you, I got Jess out of there and replaced her with a copy."

"What are you?"

"I'm human," Harrison said. "I just have some connections to people who aren't so human."

Gabriel came back out, "He's healed. You and me, Harrison, we need to have a talk."

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
